I'm Free! At Last!
by ALiC.P
Summary: NOT INU/SESS YAOI. Inuyasha's free from the "Sit" command! All thanks to his... big brother... "You're not such a bad big brother after all!" Oh how gracious Inuyasha is! and Sesshomaru doesn't like his "thankful" reaction one bit. At all. Don't touch me! One-shot.


My 6th fanfic. 3rd Inu/Sess fic. Title: "I'm Free! At Last!"

• *within asterisks= sound effects* • _Italicized= thoughts _• Nii-san=big brother

* * *

It's after the death of Naraku, after Kagome marries Inuyasha and all of that good, happy stuff. Rin's staying with Kaede and Sesshomaru goes to visit her. Today is one of his visits.

He's uncomfortably and impatiently standing outside of Kaede's hut while Rin gets ready for her afternoon with Sess. Inuyasha is on the roof in his doggy-pose glaring down at his older half-brother. Sess turns his head up toward Inu's direction and returns the glare.

*tense stare* (have you ever seen in manga/anime that when 2 people are staring at each other with hate that some electricity comes out of their eyes and clashes with each other midway? Yeah, that's what's happening) *Bzzz* from intense eye-lightning-hate stare.

Sess: "What?" "Why do you come all the way here? Can't you just wait in the outskirts of the village?" "If it bothers you so much, you should just go somewhere where I can't see you." "Feh!" Inu's ears- *twitch, twitch*

*SILENCE* *Bzzz* *GLA-A-ARE* *Bzzz* Sess: "You don't have anything else to say, you filthy mongrel?" "Yeah, I gots plenty to say, you spiteful jerk." "Well?" He raises his right eyebrow, "Say it." Inu jumps down and stands in front of Sess.

Deep within both of their chests- *Grrrr* Inu opens his mouth to speak, *PAS!* Sess hits his little brother in the mouth. Inu flies back and his head hits the front of Kaede's hut. *Bonk!* *_sli-i-i-ide* _*Plop!* on the dirt.

Inu opens his eyes, mouth stained with blood, "Y-you bastard." He wipes his mouth with his right sleeve and stumbles to his feet.

Kaede, Kagome, Rin, and Shippo come out of the hut. Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and their kids come out of their hut which isn't too far away. The sound of wood cracking and a body hitting a wall was well heard amongst everyone that they stepped outside to see what was going on.

Inu raises his right claw and lunges toward Sess who smoothly steps to the side. Inu's eyes move to the side but not fast enough – Sess lands another blow right in Inu's gut! "Gagh!" *cough*

Sess allows Inu to fall to the ground, wincing in pain. "Rise to your feet, half-breed."

Sango: "There at it again." Miroku sighs, "Well, at least they haven't drawn their swords. They'd destroy the place." Kilala: *meow* *nods* The twins: "Doggy! Doggy!"

Kagome: "Hey! Come on, already! Are you two really going to continue this!?" Inu pushes himself up, stands, "Damn you, bastard! Go to fucking he- -" "Sit boy." *Bwoof!*

"Don't speak like that in front of children, Inuyasha!" "Ngh, why you…." Inu and Kagome begin arguing.

Sess just stares for a moment- _It's bad enough that a half-demon is my brother, even if half. That's already a disgrace. It's even more disgraceful that he has chosen a human for a mate – a priestess at that. If he had chosen a demon, maybe some honor could be restored with his mostly-demon offspring, but no. Now his children are going to be mostly human! At this rate all of the demon blood will be erased. *Sigh* If Inuyasha dominated over this annoying little girl as to have her utmost subservience and respect toward him, then it might look better, but no. _He stares at the beads of subjugation worn at Inu's neck. _**He **__is __forced__ into being __**her **__'obedient pet' that will 'sit' whenever she pleases. How much dishonor can one half-breed bring?!_

He takes a few steps over to the arguing Kagome and Inuyasha (who is now standing). _Even when the power of Father's blood is halved, it is still powerful! Those beads – with the blood Inuyasha possesses he __**is**__ a Greater Half-Demon. One with our blood should not be subjugated to such humiliation – he wears a __collar__! If anything this village should be groveling before him; even with only his bear claws he could slaughter everyone here, let alone with Tetsusaiga! Father… everyone in our family would see this as oppression of our kind – one of our family._

Sess reaches out his right hand in front of him toward Inu who turns and stops shocked, "Hey! What're y - -" _He 'sits' against his will, like a pet tied by a leash made of chains. _He grasps Inu's necklace. _It's a choking collar. _He pulls back his wrist. _Shameful… _He pulls back his elbow with a violent snap. _Not even he deserves such a life of forced obedience. _The beads pull apart. Inuyasha's eyes, wide, stare, his mouth agape. The beads go up into the air, each on its own. Kagome gasps. The beads disperse in the air individually. Kaede's face expresses shock, yet in denial. The beads begin to descend, each on its own path. Everyone else gazes unable to fully grasp it. The beads fall to the ground. All eyes follow. The beads bounce in different directions. An amazed silence follows. The beads scatter away.

The beads are spread on the ground. The handful being held within Sess' palm is crushed. A spray of green, a puff of dust, small stars of spiritual light --- Sesshomaru broke it, he actually broke the necklace.

Wind *woooo*

Inu's mouth tries to form words, then, then…

He starts laughing jubilantly. Everyone else- *WTF?* (Yes I made that a sound effect)

Kagome: "I-Inuya - -" Inu throws his arms in the up in the air, "I'm FREEEE!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Everyone except Sess, "Huh?" Inu keeps on laughing, "YE-E-ESSS!! At Last!!" Inu starts doing cartwheels!—the sideways ones, the head-first kinds, and even the backwards-head-first-kinds! All the while he laughs his freakin' head off, "HAHAHAAHHAHA!" *cartwhe-eel*

Sango: "Well… Inuyasha…. He, uh…?" Kagome: "Inuyasha!" But Inu doesn't listen, he leaps onto Kaede's roof and leaps off. While in mid-air he spreads his limbs to make that K/star shape, with a goofy-smile on his face too. Still laughing like a happy-jackass, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Once Inu lands on the ground again, he turns to Sess, who stares back questioningly because Inu is looking at him with a huge smile and big, sparkling eyes…

Sess: "Inuy- -" *Pounce* *HUG!* "AAH!" Sess stumbles back, but doesn't fall, and Inu has his arms around him in a hug!? Sess' arms are not hugging him back, but instead in the air at his sides, twitching. Sess' eyebrow- *twitch, twitch*

Inu presses his face against Sess' collar and neck and cuddles into it, "You're not such a bad big brother after all!! You actually DO care about me!! *laugh*" Sess, his face in absolute horror, mouth open with lips quivering, he looks like he's about to scream.

Kagome's eyes are huge, jaw dropped, arms hanging in front of her, "Inuyasha….*blink, blink* " Rin, her eyes big and shining, "Yay! They're hugging! Come on, Lord Sesshomaru, give your little brother a hug!" Kaede: "Uh, the necklace … he's hugging …" Sango: "Inuyasha! I can't believe it!" Miroku: "Well, I guess Inuyasha felt prisioner with the necklace and when Sesshomaru broke it he – well ,that's rather a reaction…" Shippo: "Wow. Sesshomaru hasn't moved." Just then Jaken shows up wondering why Sess has been taking so long, he also has Kohaku tagging along who came to visit his family.

Jaken: "Lor --- OH MY GOD!! YOU FILTHY HALF-BREED!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM NOW!!!" Kohaku: "Ahhh…" turns to Shippo, "What did I miss?" Shippo: "Don't worry Kohaku, I think you came just in time for the best part."

Inu still hugging Sess, "You're a GOOD BIG BROTHER!! *laugh*" He looks up at his horrified brother, smiles happily, "I love you!" Audience *SHATTER!* Jaken and Kagome *FAINT* *Bwoof!* *Plop!*

Sess: "AAHH! Get **OFF **of ME!!" *PAS!!* Inu falls to the ground, Sess is shaking violently, he takes a step back when –

Inu wraps his arms around Sess' legs in a tight embrace again! "You're really not so bad!! I've judged you wrong this whole time, Nii-san!" *snuggle, snuggle* Ears *twitch, twitch, flop, twitch*

Sess totally flips out "GET OFF!!" and knees Inu in his face! Inu flies off *crash!* *_ro-o-o-oll_* He gets back up and starts doing cartwheels and jumping again, even kicking his heels together, and continues to laugh like crazy, "I'M FREE-E-E-E-E!!! **YE-E-E-SSSS!!! **AT LA-A-AST!!! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!"

Everyone just stares for the longest time. Even Kagome and Jaken who got up just in time to see Inu get knee-ed in the face. *STA-A-ARE*

Meanwhile Sess is frantically patting his clothes totally freaking out about all that Inu just did to him. _I NEED A BATH!!! EWW! HE --- AUGHH!! NOOOOOO!!_

Inu does that happy 'I'm Free' thing for the next 20 minutes.

Who would've known that **that **is what was necessary for Inuyasha to hug Sesshomaru. Huh, go figure.

The end??

* * *

People's, I wasn't sure on how to end this. Should it just end like this, or should I make a ch. 2? Any suggestions? Please and THANK YOU!!


End file.
